


to get me through

by acidquill



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's pulled pigtails. He's looked and wanted. Now, he gets to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to get me through

**Author's Note:**

> set in some nebulous timeframe within/between Seasons 6 & 7\. originally written Mar 15 2010.

Tony’s never been that good at saying ‘no.’  
  
So when McGee pushes him against the door to his apartment and kisses him, it doesn’t cross his mind to resist. He’s a little busy trying to think past the static rush of _TimTimTim_ on repeat in his brain.  
  
He’s always been a sucker for a little manhandling, and McGee hits almost every one of his buttons on the first try. Fingers gripping the back of his head, a broad, warm palm circling his wrist. Tim’s body pressed to his in just the right ways.  
  
It doesn’t hurt that Tony’s wanted this for months now. Longer, if he’s being honest, though he isn’t quite ready to be so up front about his feelings. He has a reputation after all, and Gibbs isn’t the only one who can play things so close to the vest.  
  
Lately, it feels like all he can do is stare across the space between their desks and _want_.  
  
In grade school Tony pulled the pigtails of the girls he liked; he hasn’t changed that much. Every nickname, every paper ball he throws at Probie’s head, is his own twisted little version of a love note. He isn’t the most adult in his displays of affection, but it gives him something to look forward to every morning. Thinking of new ways to get himself noticed, even if it means Tim’s more annoyed than flattered.  
  
But McGee puts up with it, and Tony makes do; that’s just the way things go. He hasn’t once thought he’d be lucky enough to _have_.  
  
"You good?"  
  
Tony starts - Tim’s looking back at him, thumb smoothing over the indented spot just behind Tony’s ear. Face earnest and open enough that it makes his chest hurt. Waiting.  
  
This is important, Tony thinks. Not something to take lightly, because this, them, all of it will never be the same. He knows how it sounds; the cliché is cheesy, overly dramatic. And nothing less than the truth.  
  
He shivers. Pulls Tim closer while he fumbles behind him for the door knob.  
  
"Yeah, I am."


End file.
